


Fireworks

by Kalua



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Animal Shelter AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Shelter, Fancy Mice, Fireworks, Gotta remember to edit the tags once we get the real name for Dem's Somebody, Love songs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Dyme has something big planned when he asks Ienzo to watch the fireworks with him...





	1. Chapter 1

Ienzo was leaning against his bed as he watched how Dyme’s slow breaths made his back rise and fall. He was lying on the floor, head on his arms, eyes closed. Dyme had come over once he was done with his lectures—the ones he went to, at least—and then apparently fell asleep on the floor.

Most of Ienzo’s mice were out of their cage playing, chasing each other over and around the human-shaped obstacle on the floor. Novel, however, had curled up in Dyme’s hood; only his tail was visible, so he was probably taking a nap as well. And Flute had decided to climb up Ienzo’s body, currently looking over the room from the top of his head.

Ienzo wondered if Dyme’s hair was as soft as it looked. He would have loved to run his hand through it and find out, but that posed the risk of Dyme not actually being asleep, or him waking up while Ienzo still had his hands in his hair.

The thought almost made Ienzo blush, so he quickly tried to distract himself. He opened his book again; normally, it was easy for him to get lost in the words, not returning to the present until hours later. Today, though, he found it hard to focus.

Meanwhile, Flute had enough of the view and climbed back down on Ienzo’s shoulder, where she tried grooming his face. The sudden sensation made Ienzo let out a startled giggle.

“Hm?” Dyme pushed himself up on his forearms. Blinking, he looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings until he noticed Ienzo looking at him. “What? Do I have something stuck on my face?”

“Ah, no. Flute tickled me, that’s all.” He turned his head to look at her, but the mouse had already made her way to the floor and joined the others playing.

“Huh.” Dyme rubbed his face a few times, then sat up and yawned. “What time is it?”

Ienzo glanced at the clock. “It’s four PM, you didn’t sleep that long.” Dyme, still struggling to wake up completely. “Did you have a long night?”

“Uh-huh.” Dyme stretched and looked around again, slowly returning to the present. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to doze off or to take naps now and then, but he didn’t normally seem that tired. “I found a cool new song last night that I just had to practice… And then it was five AM already.”

“And your parents don’t let you skip lectures without a good reason.”

“Nope. Wish I had my own place, but since they wouldn’t pay for it as long as I study here…” He sighed.

Ienzo was about to suggest Dyme move in with him, but he stopped himself just in time. The only place he’d be able to sleep would be Ienzo’s room, and while Ienzo wouldn’t mind, he had no way of knowing how Dyme would interpret the offer. He might just see it as a nice idea coming from a friend, but what if he didn’t?

So instead, he quickly tried to change the topic. “What kind of song was it? Would you mind playing it for me?”

Suddenly, Dyme was wide awake. “Oh, nah, not yet. It’s, uh, it’s a tough song, you know? I gotta practice more before I can play it for other people.”

“Oh, all right…” How difficult might this song be? After all, Dyme normally loved showing off each and every new song he learned, regardless of how well he hit the notes.

“Aaaanyway.” Dyme let Novel, who’d by now woken up and made his way up to Dyme’s shoulder, climb onto his hand. “Is there anything you gotta do today?”

Ienzo shook his head. “No. I missed today’s run time for the shelter mice because of a lecture, and we didn’t get much new work. I’ll have to review today’s slides, but it makes more sense to do that tomorrow or the day after.”

“Awesome!” Dyme jumped to his feet, causing the mice on the ground to squeal and scurry to the nearest hiding place. “Oh, sorry…” Rubbing the back of his head, he bent down to let Novel back to the ground before sitting down on Ienzo’s bed. “Y’know, there’s that fireworks festival tonight, just wondered if you’d wanna come along. It sounds cool, but I don’t wanna go alone.”

Ienzo could feel his heart skip a beat. “Of course. But Dyme, maybe you should first get some sleep?”

“Yeah, guess I should… Then I’ll come pick you up later tonight, okay?” As if to prove Ienzo’s point, Dyme yawned again.

“Yes, and sleep well.” Part of Ienzo wanted to stop Dyme from leaving, but that would’ve been childish, especially after sending him to sleep. So instead, he just kept an eye on the mice, made sure none of them darted out when Dyme opened the door.

“Uh-huh, see ya.” He waved goodbye, and Ienzo was alone again.

“See you.” He looked down at his mice, who were already back to grooming each other. He sighed. “What should I do?”

As expected, the mice didn’t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was back home, Dyme threw himself on his bed. Asking Ienzo out had been the easy part!

“Ahh, what am I gonna do?!” He covered his face with his hands and sat back up. “Should I tell him? I should, right? But what if he doesn’t feel the same?” While he was talking to himself, Dyme stood up and started pacing around his room. “But what if he does but is too shy to say anything? Then I gotta be the one to say something first, right? Then I have to make the first step!” A loud _clang_ ripped him from his thoughts for a moment. One of his gestures had swiped some stuff of his shelf. “Ahh, screw it!” He let himself fall down on his bed again. “I’m gonna tell him. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen, right?”

He yawned, and was fast asleep only seconds later.

 

When he woke up, it was almost time to pick up Ienzo, so no last rehearsal; he’d just have to hope he was good enough. It was probably better to be little bit off key than to be late, right? So he just fixed his sleep-disheveled hair a little, grabbed his sitar, and left.

He was at Ienzo’s door only a few minutes later. “Hey, you ready?”

“Almost, just give me a moment.” Ienzo quickly put on his jacket, stepped out and locked the door. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah…” Dyme rubbed the back of his neck. For a moment, he thought about taking Ienzo’s hand just to see how he’d react, but decided against it. After all, he didn’t want anything taking away from the impact of his plan.

 

Dyme led Ienzo to a small hill a bit away from the festival. It’d offer a nice view of the fireworks, but the distance meant fewer people hanging around. When they arrived, they were the only ones there.

Carefully, Dyme tuned his sitar, testing it out every now and then to make sure it sounded just right. Ienzo tilted his head to the side, but he didn’t ask, waiting instead for Dyme to explain himself. There was still some time left before the fireworks were supposed to start; this was probably the first time in years Dyme was on time for something, so he should make it count.

Eventually though, Ienzo decided to break the silence. “Dyme, why—”

But letting him finish the question would just give Dyme too much time to come up with an excuse—making those up on the fly was his specialty, after all—so he had to interrupt him. “Kay, well, Ienzo, I figured that I should tell you that I’ve got a huge crush on you and I thought a fireworks show would be a good opportunity. So, I got a huge crush on you, that’s why I learned that song last night, and that’s why I couldn’t play it to you before because I wanted to do it now, and I hope you feel the same so that we can watch the fireworks together.”

He would’ve probably kept talking, but he ran out of air and had to take a deep breath; by now, his face had roughly the color of a tomato. Ienzo was about to say something, but Dyme was already plucking at the strings of his sitar. It wasn’t the first love song he’d played, but the first one that had made him think of Ienzo.

Once the song was over and Dyme lowered the sitar again, there was a moment of silence. “So… Whatcha think?”

“Well, Dyme, I…” Ienzo bit his lip and looked away; he was blushing, too, though not quite as red as Dyme. “I think I have a crush on you, too.”

“Really?!” Dyme felt a huge wave of relief wash over him and gave Ienzo a big hug. The moment his arms wrapped around Ienzo, the first fireworks exploded, painting a red heart in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wanted to wait until we finally get an official name for Dem's Somebody, but I'm impatient, sooo... I'll come back and edit once we get one if it isn't Dyme.


End file.
